Melt
by NekoNin14
Summary: Ciara is forced to go shopping with Kyo her crush. KyoXOC


Melt

I let out a yawn and looked out the window. I take in the scene but when I look down I see _him_ and blush. What I mean by him is the orange haired cat of the zodiac, Kyo Sohma. "He's back." I muttered. Kyo had left for a week to visit Kazuma Sohma, his martial arts teacher. I smiled and got out of bed and stretched. I looked at the clock to see that it was nearly 11 o'clock "Hmm normally by now Becca would have waked me up for breakfast." I thought to myself shrugging it off. I walked down stairs still in my sleepwear and entered the kitchen to see Becca washing dishes most likely getting ready for lunch. "Morning Becca." I greeted scratching the back of my head. "Welcome to the land of the living." She answered making me let out a small laugh. "Good to be here." She looked back and smiled "Ciara could you get dressed and go to the store and get what's on this list?" I nodded and she handed me a small list. I left the kitchen and went in to the living room / dining room where Jaime and Shigure was lounging while Kyo did his morning warm ups. "Hey can one of you guys come with me to the store?" As I asked Becca called Jaime in for help in the kitchen and Mitchan, Shigure's editor came in and dragged Shigure away. Then Yuki came down stairs "Hey Yuki can you come with me to the store?" He looked up from his messy tie and shook his head no. "Sorry Ciara-chan I have to attend a council meeting today about the up coming festival." "Oh ok" "Why don't you take the cat with you?" Yuki offered looking past me. "Take me with you where?" Kyo asked "To the store." Yuki answered getting his shoes on. Kyo thought about it for a minuet "I'll come." Just as he said that I was dragged up stairs by Becca.

Kyo's pov

"I'll come." I said with a sigh when Ciara disappeared. "Huh?" I blinked a few times. "Ciara needs to change." Jaime said laughing "What is Becca planning?" I asked. Jaime just laughed a little harder.

Ciara's pov

"Becca what the hell?" "I'm getting you ready." She answered smiling. "I can get ready myself. I am 17 you know." She looked at me thoughtfully and left. I quickly got my favorite jeans on and put on my Fullmetal Alchemist t-shirt on. Becca walked back in with a dark pink skirt. "Ciara~" she groaned "What?" She then had her thinking face on and shoved the skirt into my arms. "Put this on." She ordered "Over the jeans?" I asked hopefully and she nodded and left again. I put the shirt on and grabbed my phone from my night stand and was about to walk out when Becca stepped in and shoved a small flower clip on to my hair. "There" I blinked and was pushed down the stairs. "Ok here's the money now go." She pushed me outside and I pulled my shoes on and walked out side. "Finally." Scoffed Kyo. I huffed "Becca insisted I wear this and it took her for ever." I told him waking ahead. I heard his footsteps mix with mine as we walked on the side walk. "Hmm?" "What?" I asked "You cut your hair. Why?" he asked. "I umm just wanted to." Was my answer. After he left I took some of my money and got my hair cut to the middle of my neck and layered. I looked at him "Why do you care that I cut my hair?" I asked He blinked for a sec "I dunno. I guess I just was curious." "I see."

We made it to the store and bought what was on the list and a few extra things like snacks and other treats. By the time we got out the sky was a nasty grey color and Kyo growled in annoyance.

Kyo's pov

"Damn it!" I thought to myself growling. _Rain, _makes me feel tired and very out of it. "Come on Kyo lets hurry before it starts to rain." Ciara urged grabbing my sleeve of my jacket to get me moving faster and let go as we settled with a brisk pace_._ Soon it started to sprinkle taking its effect on me. "Damn." I cursed again under my breath. "Hey Kyo?" "Uh yeah?" I looked up to see her holding an umbrella. "Where did you get that?" I asked. She laugh a bit before answering "Well Becca had warned me ahead of time back at the house and gave me it and I had it in my pocket and forgot about it hehe. Here use it." She scratched the back of her head and handed it to me. I took it and looked down at her and glanced at the umbrella she nodded "It's made for one anyway." I opened it enjoying the dryness underneath. We started walking again and I was still unsure that it was alright.

Ciara's pov

We continued to walk after I gave the umbrella to Kyo as the rain turned into a down pour. The wind blew making me shiver in my now soaked clothing. The rain stopped but I could still hear it. I looked up from my feet and saw Kyo as close to me as he could get and had the umbrella over the both of us. I smiled up at him and saw him look at me from the corner of his eye. "What?" he asked now facing me. "Mmm nothing." He made an irritated look which made me chuckle.

Kyo's pov

I heard Ciara laugh making me roll my eyes. The rain started getting worse and the side walk was nearly deserted. "Hey lets hurry up." I said "Sure." She said nodding. We started to jog when Ciara stopped. "Hey! What is it?" Ciara was smiling and pointing up at the sky. "Huh?" I looked up and saw a huge rainbow. I walked back over to her and looked at her face. The way she was smiling reminded me of Becca. I shook my head and smirked. Ciara seemed to notice. "What?" I looked a way and smiled. "Nothing." I could feel her glare burn through my head. I looked at her through the corner of my eye to see her stick her tongue out at me and take off. "Hey! Wait!" I chased after her.

Ciara's pov

I ran off and started laughing when he started chasing me. That's when I felt the ground become slick and I started falling. "Idiot!" Kyo yelled before I felt an arm catch me around me shoulders. Kyo helped me up right and glared at me. "You stupid little~" Kyo growled but then sighed. I tilted my head sideways confused. He then grabbed my hand and started pulling me forward. "Come on slow poke." He muttered. I looked at are hands and then looked away with a blush.

We where in the woods, Kyo still pulling me along when he stopped. I blinked and stared at him "What's up?" I asked. I heard him sigh and he shook his head and continued walking. I got curious. I grabbed his arm and glared "Why did you stop earlier?" He turned and looked at me with an unfamiliar look. I stepped back a step and let go of his arm. "K-Kyo?" "Yuki was right." "Wha?" "You're so dense." "Hey!" I yelled. Kyo let out another sigh and step closer. "THE HELL?" I thought to myself.

Kyo's pov

"God she's so dense." I thought to myself. She looked at me weirdly. I let out a sigh and walk up to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. Her face instantly felt warm as was mine. "W-what was t-that for?" I could tell she was more confused or startled than mad as she was trying to be. "I like you a lot dumb ass!" I yelled blushing. Her eyes widened and just stared at me like I killed someone. I then ran off in embarrassment leaving her in a dazed state.

I made it to the house and the first person I see is Yuki giving me the "Did you do it" look. I just ran up the stairs and up to the roof. I laid there and fell asleep.

Ciara's pov

I walked slowly to the house with my hand resting on my cheek. "He kissed me." I thought to myself making me blush. I got to the house and handed the items to Becca and went up to my room and layed on my bed to think of what to do now.

Dinner came and Kyo was nowhere to be seen. "He's most likely on the roof again." Yuki sighed. I felt him glance at me. "What?" I asked He just shook his head and started eating. "Why don't someone go and get him?" Shigure said between bites. Everyone looked at me and gave me no choice. I let out a sigh and drag my way up the stairs.

As I climbed up the ladder I heard a sigh. I looked over the edge of the roof's tile to see Kyo asleep. I hoisted myself up and sat next to him trying not to fall. I started poking him in the cheek softly but gradually started nearly stabbing him.

Kyo's pov

I felt something poking me and I tried to ignore it but soon it started to feel like something stabbing me. I woke up and tried to sit up only to collide with something forcing me to lie back down. I held my hand to my head as I sat up. "Damn." I looked over to see Ciara hold her forehead muttering possible curses. "Ciara? Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up and took her hands away from her forehead revealing a bright red mark. "What the fuck was that about?" Ciara asked glaring. "Well you were poking me and I sat up to see what it was!" She glared "Anyway dinner's ready." "Oh." Then an uncomfortable silence took over. Ciara started to get up but lost her balance. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled on it slightly to balance her. "Idiot." I muttered. She looked up and gave a small glare. Then there was a look of conflict in her eyes like she was arguing with herself and then I felt her lips on my check. She backed away blushing and went own stairs. I smiled and looked up at the sky letting out a sigh, then headed down stairs.


End file.
